fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Inora
Welcome to Inora's presentation that will run from the 12th to the 14th! We have 5 games to show off, so sit down and relax. Before we start, remember that this is showing early versions of products, and some art/scenes may change in the final project. Day 1: Lethal Double-Feature The showcase begins with a shot of New York City, as a police chase begins, with the police pursuing an armored truck with an icon that might be familiar. The armored truck easily evades the police and runs their cars off the road, headed for the city, when a blast of light magic destroys the truck. The camera then scrolls up to show Strafe '''standing on a rooftop. As he sits down to let the police sort out the rest, a black helicopter descends on him and begins firing. Strafe sighs and runs from the helicopter, using his magic to hop and maneuver around the gunfire. Suddenly, the helicopter begins to fall from the sky when the pilot is shot in the head. Strafe looks around to see '''Leah Needlenam '''standing on a taller skyscraper. ---- The sequel to our hit title ''Strafe: Lethal Seven ''is coming soon! '''Strafe & Leah: Lethal Forces '''continues the story and opens new threads in the Lethalverse. As we reimagined Strafe for Lethal Seven, Leah gets a bit of a remake as well. She's still the snarky chaotic neutral we all know, but a few things have changed. We can't spoil too much, but she has a different origin and different position in the universe. The game plays similarly to it's predecessor, but now allows 2 players to co-operate to complete missions. In addition to a revamped multiplayer mode, there's also '''Team-Up Attacks '''which allow Strafe and Leah to cause mass destruction on their enemies. Leah is her own character who lacks Strafe's light magic, but is incredibly adept at weapon usage and has a number of unique weapons that are exclusive to her. The way to play is completely up to the players, one could be for support or both could be full-out warriors. Both have new '''Skill Trees '''for maximum customization. While the original let Strafe explore Noah and it's surrounding areas, this game takes the duo across the world. They start in New York City, but England, Mexico, and Japan are some of the other areas that are fully explorable and full of unique missions. The game will most likely be released late this summer. ---- In a rather different look at the Lethalverse, a rooftop on Noah is shown. It's rebuilding slowly, crime is at a low, and it's building up a small but happy population. In a flash of light, six people appear on opposite sides. Strafe and Leah are present, but joined by '''Aran Leverletto. On the other side, we see Volt, White Goddess, and Rachel. They break into a battle, with Strafe and Volt starting first. Both of them brawl it out, when Strafe summons Leah who blasts poison at Volt. Weakened, Strafe punches Volt into the sky, earning a knock-out. Strafe begins to relax when Rachel drives in, running over Strafe. ---- Yeah, I know literally everyone and their mother is making a FSB game. I thought it'd be cool to close out the first part of the Lethalverse's story with a rather different one. There aren't 999 characters, but rather a roster of 40. However, each are reimagined within the Lethalverse's tone and context. The gameplay isn't completely the same either. It has the smash gameplay, sure, but also incorporates the 3v3 system of Marvel vs. Capcom. Once all three are out, you're done for. The team-up nature means that Assist Trophies are replaced by Summons that can be done once a Summon Bar is filled up. There is also a super move, Lethal Attacks, but there are three levels of Lethal Attacks and team-up Lethal Attacks. There are tons of different ways to play, so figure out a good trio and play around with their Summons and team-up Lethal Attacks. That's all for today, but tune in tomorrow for two sequels! Day 2: Sequel Duo A lava planet is shown from space. The camera then zooms in to show a volcano, with no sound or activity except for a few bubbles. Suddenly, a blue and white flash overtakes the screen and Sreel '''falls onto the ground. After scratching his head, he sees that he's surrouned by lava and gasps. He takes a look at his new gauntlets and presses the purple buttons on them, causing another flash followed by a shot of pure black. In the black, something fizzles into view... It then fizzles out and goes to a tower on a city planet where thugs are running toward Sreel. He teleports away from them and teleports behind them, blasting electricity that splits into five parts, incapacitating them. A plane docks on the tower and the plane forms into a gigantic mecha. Sreel creates an electric tether and leaps onto the mecha, ripping out it's power cord and causing it to topple down and fall at high speeds. Sreel smiles to the camera and teleports away, ending the trailer with a flash. ---- ''The Origins of Sreel: Electric Adventurer ''might not have been our most popular project, but it was a lot of fun to make and ended on a bit of a loose end. Although his first adventure is over, now he's not stopping evil on one planet, but on many of them. Rather than the TPS/adventure game hybrid it's predesecssor had, this game is a 2D Metroidvania game where Sreel can freely roam a number of diverse planets and explore around. This means no episodes, but rather a large adventure with various bosses and powers to attain. Expect it this fall. ---- Deep inside a temple, a torch is lit. The torch illuminates a treasure chest, as the camera turns around to show the holder, a Paper Koopa. "Wow, we're here." The Paper Koopa sits a few seconds in silence before getting annoyed and turns around, throwing his shell at his sleeping partner. "Pay attention!" "Lay off, moss shell!" "My shell doesn't look like moss! It's a beautiful emerald!" "Yeah sure, avocado shell." "It's on now!" As the two Paper Koopas tussle, something slips through the cracks on the roof. The paper thin object turns, revealing him as '''Paper Mario, who gets in a fighting stance, but then sees them arguing and makes sure they're not looking. Paper Mario shrugs and takes the treasure chest, looking for a way to escape. He sees that the only exit is being blocked by the fighting Koopas, and he folds up in a crumpled paper ball, rolling past them and destroying the door. They both fall down, dazed. "We're in trouble." "You were too busy getting upset, mint shell." The Koopas tussle again as the logo falls down and flattens both of them on the ground. ---- Everybody knows that I'm a huge fan of Paper Mario, and I've had a lot of ideas for games for the series, but this is the first one I'll be creating. It's name, as you can see, is Paper Mario: International Adventure! The game goes back to the TTYD style of gameplay but incorporates new features including a free-roam Mushroom World and a number of new powers, including the Paper Ball you've just seen. So what's the story? Stay tuned and see when the game comes in fall! That leaves one game left to show, and oh boy, it's a big one. Come back tomorrow for the finale of our presentation. Day 3: Spooky Scary Smile The trailer begins with a shot of the Spirit Universe, and slowly zooms into a tavern. An army of robotic drones approach the abandoned tavern, and a green humanoid ghost in a jacket sits in his chair as they approach, drinking his drink. He gets out his phone and turns it on, playing some music. He then leaps out of his chair and creates a knife out of thin air, pluging it into the head of the drone, causing it to short circuit. He's suddenly knocked down by a laser blast from a larger drone leading them, and the drones begin to surround the man. ::???: Come on, Kurt, you're trying to fight these guys alone? The drone leader falls to the ground, as a half human half ghost woman behind him holds a shotgun. The drones attack the woman as Kurt throws knives at the crowd, destroying them. ::Kurt: I was trying to be dramatic. I had a fight jam, Iz. You just had to rescue me and ruin the thing I had going. ::Isabella: Can't you just thank me? A rocket ship flies by, dropping down a new wave of drones that approach the two. Suddenly, a sword jumps around the crowd, slashing through them. A grumpy looking ghost, holding a long green sword walks out from the smoke. ::Kurt: You're late, Morris. ::Morris: Shut up, Kurt. The camera scrolls up to the rooftop of the Spirit Council's mansion, with Smile and a tentacle ghost dueling with one of the Doomuli. The Doomulus knocks the tentacle ghost down with a sword made of green energy, and he charges toward Smile. Smile morphs his arm with a slime sword and they swordfight as the camera scrolls to the sky as a logo appears. ---- We announced GHOST SMILE III '''at the Holiday Showcase, but it was pretty small and not very exciting. I figured that I owed my readers a better teaser. The game's action RPG gameplay isn't gone, but now features up to 4 player multiplayer in addition to 4 new playable characters. Kurt wields a variety of knives, Isabella has a spectral shotgun, Morris has an ectoplasm longsword, Mart has tentacles, and Smile is the only one who can wield spirits, but can also use Slime Molds to morph his body into new forms. There are a variety of returning and new universes, as well as a gigantic amount of side quests and spirits. The story is no longer a wall of text, instead being a full-length story with dialogue and development and all that shit. And this time, you'll be facing against a new Doomulus, Doomulus Strike. What does Strike want? Who else will appear? Stay tuned for when '''GHOST SMILE III begins this summer. Thanks for reading our presentation! We hope you're excited for all we have to offer this year. If you want to comment, please do. Every comment is appreciated and I'll answer questions you have. See you later. Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016